Conventionally electricity, telegraph and street lamp poles are erected and de-erected using a combination of bogies, cranes and manual labour. The required equipment can make erection difficult or impossible in confined spaces, e.g. in gardens, compounds, forests or crop fields. Also, the pole can be relatively unstable during erection or de-erection, which endangers workers. Moreover, conventional erection and de-erection processes are considered to be relatively labour intensive and therefore expensive.
It would be desirable to provide an improved pole erection apparatus and method.